Aldéric de la Croix
}}'Alderic de la Croix '(b. October 30th) is the current Viceroy and Governor General of New France, the current holder of the title Marquis d'Airvault, the current head of House Croix and the current pretender to the title of "King of Desmond". He is the son of Marquis Brian de la Croix and Elisabeth de la Croix. Childhood and Early Adulthood Born to a mostly obscure Franco-Gaelic family, Aldéric was raised with a high sense of duty to the Crown of France, and was also given both a personal hatred of the English government, and a begrudging respect of their military prowess, even if his family mainly attributed their best fighters to the Irish and Scottish. Early on, he was noted for his skills in organization and management, and was seen as destined for a career in the military. He was ultimately commissioned in the military, and reached the rank of Major while being noted for both a great care for his soldiers, his exceptionally military organizational skills, and his own gross lack of sense for self preservation with a both sarcastic and somewhat insolent personality to his superiors, especially those he deemed incompetent. This lack of care for himself ultimately lead to him to gain poor eyesight due to sicknesses incurred during campaigns and getting his left leg rendered lame after being shot multiple times across battles. This caused him to be discharged from the military, and ultimately set him on the track of government management, something that employed his skills without requiring him to risk his life as much. Political Career Initially, Aldéric was chosen to become a member of the Sovereign Council in the Colony of New France, where he showed off both his mind for finance and military growth, as well as for management and balancing the factors in the colony. After a time of three years on the council, he was selected to serve as the Governor of Saint-Domingue, from where he was able to make his first permanent mark on the French government by personally visiting King Leopold, and convincing him to abolish the slave trade in the interest of safety and production. Soon afterwards, he was able to get the colony to start turning large profits, catching the full attention of the court, and causing him to be quickly elevated to become the Viceroy of New France itself. Initially dealing with several rebellions, he was able to not only put down the rebellions through force and ingenuity, but also placate the entire rebellious population, bringing the colony to massive profits and causing it to receive the attention it deserves as the largest French colony. However, due to personal strife, he eventually became more focused on efficiency than just the happiness of his populace, he began to deal far more violently with criminals and rebels, launching a campaign of terror against the enemies of the government, leading to sharp decline in crime in the colony, but a populace that was both a bit scared of this shift in government, but grateful for the relative peace that it brought. Titles * Monsieur ''Le Marquis d'Airvault * ''His Excellency the Viceroy of New France * His Majesty the King of Desmond (held in pretense) Category:Individuals Category:French individuals Category:Irish individuals Category:Politicians Category:Viceroys of New France Category:New France